


天真有邪

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Summary: 是哥哥弟弟骚话连篇的欲海啊～





	天真有邪

**Author's Note:**

> 骚话连篇腹黑的弟弟x被卖了还给人数钱的哥哥  
双向暗恋，哥哥不知道弟弟喜欢自己，但弟弟知道哥哥暗恋自己，背景是弟弟刚刚发现哥哥的暗恋，有了一些小心思～  
春药+跳蛋+浴室

当大张伟浑身发热的倒在一博家的床上时还不清楚自己为什么喝一杯酒就会热成这样。

他的脑袋昏的糊里糊涂，忙解开他的衣扣打算散热，但是不够，还不够，他太热了，回过神来他的裤袜已经被他无情甩到地上，内裤上濡湿一片，那坚挺早已抬头弓成一个可观的形状，于是只想着逃脱炙热的张伟不假思索地便把手伸进去握住了那处。

王一博在监控室中看得真切，他放置的摄像头正对着他的大张伟，此刻他内心也煎熬地看着他的爱人在毫无顾忌地自慰，王一博被张伟的大胆弄得心痒痒，脸上也有些许的潮红。

果然被下了春药的大张伟是真绝色啊，一博感叹道，他的哥哥对他真是没防备，给他的那一杯酒完全没有思索就一口气喝完了，本来一博以为张伟只喝一口，能为他那一些小心思助兴就好，但谁能知道哥哥如此信任他，以至于做出现在这么可爱的举动呢，一博心里乐着，一边想着等下要好好“欺负欺负”他的宝贝。

张伟对摄像头那头的事情根本没有察觉，一边撸着涨得快炸了的下体缓解全身的炙热，一边把碍事的内裤也丢到一旁，现在他一丝不挂的对着暗处的摄像头无知觉的自慰着，有药效加持，张伟只是稍微一摩擦，他的呼吸越来越重，呻吟声也越来越大，他眼角微红，嘴中胡乱地叫着——“一博...一博儿...啊...”他射了，浓稠的精液粘在他腹部的软肉上面还有些许湿了床单，但可耻的那处还是翘的老高，他突然有些不知所措，脑中回想着一博如果在这会怎么做。

那边的王一博的下身已经硬的不行，他已经被他的宝贝撩拨的够多了，但还不是时候去大张伟的身边，直觉告诉他，他的宝贝还能有更美丽的一面。

“一博儿...王一博...啊...啊...”张伟吞咽着口中分泌的唾液，一边用嘴吮吸他的手指，等他觉得够了便往后穴伸去，两根手指灵活的按压着后穴企图臆想王一博操弄自己的样子，因为看不到自己的后面他微微前倾脑袋，想看清楚后穴，他已经管不了这么多了，热度不减，他难受的很，于是他变本加厉地弄湿了另外一只手的手指插进了自己的后穴。

还不够，张伟急得眼角湿润，不管怎么用手指抽插，他都感觉空虚的很，他好想要被填满。

他跌跌撞撞得跑下床，一旁就是王一博的书桌。一博儿有一双漂亮的手，平时弹钢琴、练书法几乎没什么不涉及的。张伟看着书桌笔架上挂着的毛笔，心里只想着这是王一博的东西，他便粗暴地取下来，躺在床上往后穴一捅，笔上的纹路在后穴摩擦，他一激灵把毛笔吸的更紧了，“啊！啊…一博儿…快点啊……好…好舒服…”他自己用毛笔插自己，就仿佛是一博在肏自己一样，发出了动人的呻吟，而这一切都映入了王一博的眼睛里面。

王一博勾起唇角，能看到这么美丽的风景，这下可要好好去感谢他的张伟啊。片刻后他关闭了摄像机，不紧不慢地来到他的卧室，传入耳朵的是几声低吟，那场面活色生香都无法形容。张伟的后穴夹着自己惯用的毛笔，那小嘴一吸一吸地不想让笔离开他，奶白的身体被汗液浸湿，此刻因为热度变得白里透红，那处还是没有半点疲软的样子，可爱得让人想好好采撷疼爱。

张伟似乎还无法反应过来他的心上人为什么突然出现在身边，王一博走到他面前，把他的双腿分开到了极致，后穴立刻赤裸裸地暴露在视线之中，大张伟害羞地用双手遮掩，还欲夹紧双腿，但王一博迅速把毛笔抽出后穴，笔杆被粘稠的肠液濡湿，变成深色，王一博眼底也暗了暗，张伟的后穴一下子空虚起来，但那是王一博，他不敢看他，一博儿肯定因为自己在意淫他而生气了，想到这里张伟一下子就止不住眼泪一滴一滴往下掉。王一博见他哭泣一下子就心软心疼，但他开口却对大张伟说到：“我很生气哦，大老师，居然在做这种事情…”

“对对对对不起一博儿，我…”果然一博儿生气了，以前如果只有两个人在一起，王一博会亲密的叫张伟哥哥，张伟越想越后怕，这时王一博又开口了：“大老师，如果要补偿我的话，就帮我舒缓一下吧。”王一博牵着张伟的手摸向他早已经热得炸开的下体。

“唉？”他热的糊涂，根本就忘了如果这个人真的生气而厌恶他的话，为什么还会这样对待他。

“如果…这样能原谅我的话…”张伟仰头看着笔直站在那里的王一博，手附在了他的那处，他帮王一博解开了裤链，那东西一下子弹了出来，又热又硬，他握住那里，上上下下的撸动着。王一博眯起眼睛，张伟常年弹吉他，手上几处厚茧磨搓的他十分舒服，偶尔指甲会刮到他的囊袋，仿佛刮在他的心尖尖上，张伟看着王一博坚挺的下体，自己的那根也笔直地翘起，眼睛偷偷看着王一博精致的脸和在他手中勃发的那根东西，另一只手也不断撸动着自己，王一博早发现了，他摸了摸张伟的湿发，把张伟的手腕钳制住：“大老师？又不乖哦？一点都不在专注的帮助我啊。”

“不不不不是这样的！一博儿！”张伟急得马上松开了自慰的手，从马眼流出的那点精液有一些湿了张伟的手，已经蓄势待发了，但张伟现在没法自慰，蜷缩着脚趾头，眼巴巴的看着精水颤颤巍巍地流出一星半点，再也射不出来，他难受地低声压抑着呻吟，他眼下只有尽力讨好眼前王一博的巨根。王一博自然也是心痒的难受，他可想碰一碰张伟可爱极了的那处了，但现在还不到时候。

张伟见王一博喉咙中舒服的发出低吟，他变本加厉地开始用舌头去讨好那根东西，王一博感到大张伟的舌苔在他马眼处掠过，打转，爽得他差点缴械投降，张伟还在卖力的讨好王一博，时而舔舐时而吮吸，王一博只觉浑身血液流到了下体，抓住张伟的后脑，一个挺腰尽数射在大张伟的嘴里，现在的大张伟嘴里满是他的精液，一些飞溅在脸颊上顺着脸颊流到脖子上，大多数又被张伟吞咽入腹。大张伟方才险些呛到，王一博猝不及防的深喉让他有些眼神湿润，他看着王一博，在那儿就好像是待宰的羔羊，王一博弯下腰与张伟平视，眼神柔软，他说：“哥哥，你躺到床上去，你看起来特别热，我来帮帮你。”

“一…一博儿…不生气了？”

“我怎么忍心生你的气呢。”我高兴还来不及呢。

他乖乖躺在床上，看见王一博从不知何处拿出一个他没有见过的东西：“一博儿，这、这是什么？”

“是能让我们两个都能开心的东西，能让你变得很舒服。”

“真的？”

“我什么时候骗过哥哥，哥哥你把它塞到下面去吧。”

王一博自信春药的时间够长，这发来完或许这药力还能在，只要是药效在，他的哥哥就会百依百顺也毫无拘束地和他做爱了。即便他给他的是情趣用品，哥哥也会因为想要爽到自己，一切都不顾。

“这…这样么？”

“哇，哥哥真棒！”他没遗漏张伟塞入跳蛋时的一瞬间全身痉挛，他的哥哥竟然用跳蛋顶到了那一点，他坏心眼的直接把跳蛋调到了最大档。

张伟后穴被剧烈的震动爽得一下子头晕眼花，肠液滴滴答答的流出了好多，大张伟只觉得身体软软地飘在空中，不自觉地呢喃着王一博的名字又开始抚慰前端的那根东西，本就激昂的那处没多长时间就射了好多，随着跳蛋的震动射得断断续续，流的床单和身上到处都是，王一博看着他被情趣用品玩到高潮，他叹了口气：“哥哥居然被玩具玩到高潮了啊…”张伟听着王一博的口气，哭着呻吟着去堵住自己的马眼不让自己射了，但是他实在是忍不住，他射了自己满身满手都是精液，越是抚慰越是射的更多。他流着眼泪终于止住了前端的精液，但那根东西高翘在腿间，亮亮的精水射湿了握住它的手，王一博自然不会放过这艳丽的一刻，他的声音在张伟的耳中非常朦胧且温柔：“哥哥，你射的到处都是啊…”他把跳蛋的震动调小了，让张伟不会一下子昏过去。

张伟看着被自己精液溅到的手，一博开口引导他说：“脏脏的话，我就不喜欢了哦，要自己舔干净哦。”张伟扯住王一博的袖口，惊恐地摇了摇头，开始一根一根地舔起了自己满手的精液，待他的手指被口水濡湿，王一博又把跳蛋开到的最大档，毫无防备的张伟那一点被跳蛋一次次的刺激，双眼开始失神，马眼源源不断地随着震动出精，他机械地趴在床上去舔滴在床上的精液，一博儿…不喜欢脏的孩子…

“哥哥，被玩具玩得爽吗？”

张伟早已经被情趣玩具的震动爽的失神，眼神没有聚焦在王一博的脸上，只机械的回复王一博的话。

爽，太爽了，爽死了。

张伟的马眼还断断续续的往外出精，王一博解开上衣和裤子翻上床，双手撑在张伟身旁，亲了亲他的好哥哥的唇瓣儿，笑吟吟的和他说：“那哥哥，也让我爽爽吧？”

张伟终于眼神聚焦了一些在王一博的脸上，却没有明白他在说什么，那之后后穴的震动突然消失了，一瞬间的空虚让他夹紧双腿摩擦前端来增加快感，王一博耐心地把他的双腿高举过肩，注视着他已经红润的后穴，后穴大开，王一博用他的那根东西抵住后穴，后穴立刻热情的包围住他的前端，热热的紧紧的咬着他不放，他深知张伟的索求，恶趣味地停在那里，张伟绞紧后穴，空虚感快淹没他了，他的双腿不自觉地蹭着王一博的双臂，勾着他的后腰，下体在王一博的腹部蹭出好些精水，但王一博不为所动，张伟哪里知道他那点小心思，只怕他还在生气，便勾了勾王一博的手指：“一博儿…别…别再生气了…”

他这一说，王一博可又被他可爱到了，逗他：“怎么会生气，我只是怕哥哥你不喜欢它。”

“我我我我怎么会不喜欢一博儿呢。”真坦率，春药还能治他好哥哥的口是心非。

“那…哥哥你想要吗？”

“想…想要。”

“哥哥说清楚想要什么呀？”

“我…想要一博儿…操我，用那根东西…插我后面…用力捅我...操我…啊——”

“啊，哥哥真乖，那要如哥哥所愿了。”他用力一挺腰，撞在张伟后穴深处的那一点上，张伟居然被那激烈地一撞直接高潮了。

被一博儿操射了。这一想法盘旋在脑海中，他又羞又兴奋：

“一…博儿…啊…啊，我…啊…好喜…欢你啊…”

“一博儿…啊…好…大啊，太啊…啊！深了…”

“慢…点儿…啊！啊…用…力操我…啊！一博儿…”

“一…博儿…王…一博…”他的呻吟声实在是太好听了，王一博插他插得用力，手在他浑圆紧实的屁股上又捏又揉。

张伟没法抑制口中的呻吟，每一撞都大声惊叫地呻吟出来，到最后王一博与他的张伟哥哥十指相扣，王一博虽然被张伟的后穴包裹但因为张伟实在太累了，后穴没法绞紧他，王一博只好抱着张伟进了浴室。

张伟已经累得没法睁开眼睛了，王一博打开水开始放热水准备给张伟清洗，只听见身后张伟迷迷糊糊的声音：“一博儿？”怎么回事，药效过了？

“大老师，怎么了？”

“呜…你家？怎么跑来这儿了？身上怎么这么粘糊啊？”

“大老师…你不记得了？”

“嗯？发生什么事了…总觉得好像喝断片了。”

“嗯…大老师您的确喝断片了，我把您带到我家来了。”

“谢谢你啊一博儿，才一杯而已，酒量越来越差了…”

“大老师…真的不记得了？”

“哎？”

“大老师和我说'我喜欢你'了，还亲了我。”

“什！！”

就像是自己的心事被突然揭穿一样，张伟的脸颊一下子泛上红色，耳朵滚烫，这酒真是误人，明明是打算隐瞒一辈子的事情了，居然…

“对、对不起一博儿，我…只是喝醉了。”

“那大老师要对我负起责任啊。”王一博终于放好水，正对着大张伟，大张伟瞪大眼睛看着王一博勃起的那处，询问的眼神看着王一博。

“是大老师撩的啊！”王一博有些颓废的说道，又用求助的眼神看向张伟问道：“大老师，我…我还小，不知道怎么应对这个，大老师您会帮我的…对吗？”

“当当然，毕竟是我对不起你的…”

张伟跪在他身前，脸正对着王一博的巨根，他轻轻对它呼气，然后用手挑逗囊袋，亲亲前端的马眼，然后用嘴含住了那根东西，王一博没想到张伟清醒的时候居然也会为他口交，一下子那根东西涨得更大了，张伟的嘴被塞的满满当当，但他也没多说，认真地为他口着。浴室回响着张伟为他口交时发出的口水声，张伟的呼吸轻轻的，撩的王一博又动小心思挺了挺腰做了几个深喉，王一博现在不压抑自己的呻吟声，不能被张伟发现他已经被他口过。张伟嘴唇挤压的感觉和他的牙齿摩擦前端的快感涌上脑门：“张伟…大老师，我要…去了！”他把他的头扯开，精液射了好多，大部分都射在了大张伟的脸上，被颜射的张伟头脑还没转过来，直愣愣地对上王一博的视线。

真美啊…张伟…你真是太漂亮了。

王一博藏起他眼底的风暴，急急忙忙地从洗浴台上拿了几张纸巾把张伟的脸擦干净，张伟的脸已经涨得通红，被…被一博儿颜射了，他害羞得简直想钻个洞溜走，但王一博却钳住他的手：“哥哥…你硬了。”他听罢不敢看王一博，为他口交都能自己硬，真的是够了啊大张伟：“没没没没事儿，冲冲冲个凉水澡就就就成！”

“那怎么行！大老师要冻坏的，感冒了怎么办。”

“不如…我也帮帮大老师？”

张伟一下子愣了，一博儿帮我？怎么帮？

在他愣神期间，王一博的头已经来到张伟的下方，张伟吓得用手抵住王一博的肩推开了他：“这这这怎么好意思，我帮一博儿是应该的，我真的冲个澡就好！”

“但是大老师…”

“没，没有但是！我这就走！”

“可我也好喜欢张伟的啊。”

？

？？？

大张伟的脑袋人生中第一次当机，他刚听见什么了？

“张伟，我喜欢你。”

成，王一博又说了一遍。

大张伟的脑袋已经死机了，趁这段他没反应过来的时间，王一博将张伟的那根东西含进了嘴里。

“啊！——一、一博儿！”

他的腰瞬间软了下来，他用手捂住嘴防止自己泄露出奇怪的声音，但一博儿的口活不知道为何竟然出奇的好，爽得他小腿痉挛，没一会儿就全交代在王一博的嘴里，王一博有意将他的精液吞吃下去，他红着耳朵看他，王一博真的好温柔啊，他心想。

“那个张伟…我们…能做吗？我真的好喜欢张伟，可以吗？”

张伟听到这些话哪还想着其他事情，心软的一塌糊涂，他点点头，王一博思索了片刻说：“我怕哥哥疼，我们在浴缸里面做吧，有水的话就能缓解一下疼痛吧。”张伟对一博儿的周到与温柔表示感谢，有这样的人喜欢自己真是太好了。

虽然张伟不记得了，但不久之前张伟还被他按在床上操干，后穴还不是那么紧，一下子有水的缓冲能伸进去三根手指，王一博耐心地扩张着，但还是从护肤品中挖出一块膏状物充当润滑剂，他怎么能让张伟觉得疼呢，张伟深信不疑他的温柔，把自己毫无保留的献给了王一博，他更不能辜负了他的信任啊。

进入的时候的确不太疼，张伟只低声地喘息着，配合着王一博的律动，水剧烈地波动起来，因为两人交合处的撞击滴落在浴缸周围，张伟的腿被架在浴缸沿外，被王一博扶着，而王一博正在大力操他的后穴，王一博一声低吼，张伟感觉后穴涌入了一股灼热的、比水温更高的东西，他的肚子一下子涨开了，浴缸塞一不小心被他一哆嗦给踢走了，水被放了个干净，张伟终于看清了自己的小腹被撑的像是怀了孕的女人一般，肚子里尽是王一博的精水，王一博一抽身离开了他心心念念的温热后穴，他一抽离，张伟的后穴泄出来好多他的精水，张伟缩起脚趾绞紧了后穴挽留住了他的精液。

“张伟，还…还是弄出来吧，留着会生病吧？”

张伟是想留着的，但听见王一博这么说有些失落，他看见王一博红着脸对他道：“哥哥，但我…我不会弄这个…张伟自己能行吗。”

“应该可以…”他也没准儿，只能自己试试，张伟后穴大开，水混合着精液流在浴缸中在浴缸里面积了一小摊水渍，张伟直起身子跪着把手指伸进后穴扣弄，顺着大腿精水流到膝盖。

王一博眼底的暗流不断翻涌，但还是按耐下来看他的哥哥一边对着他呻吟，一边清理他的后穴。

那种感觉就像是失禁，他身体里的东西一点点的被扣出来，一不小心指甲会摩擦到了前列腺，他的前端颤颤巍巍的尿出一点尿液，他差点羞到哭出来，但是他后穴的那些东西太深了。

而王一博就是在这时将他的手指插入了他的后穴，和张伟的手指不一样，王一博的手指宽厚修长，磨搓着他的后壁一点点又扣出一大滩精水，为了方便他清理，一博扶着张伟的腰从后面探了进去，指甲刮到了好几次前列腺，张伟颤抖着忍住呻吟，王一博瞥了一眼张伟，坏心眼地挑逗起那一点来，这下张伟腿都跪不住了，手软绵绵地撑着浴缸边缘，温热的液体从马眼滴滴答答的不间断的流出，他被王一博玩后面玩到失禁了…张伟咬着手不断地掉眼泪，王一博另一只手搂着张伟不让他因为腿软倒下，另一只手从后穴抽出，方才已经全部弄干净了，他的哥哥也被他弄到失禁了，他温柔的吻去了张伟的眼泪：“没关系的哥哥，张伟，我爱你，这些都没关系的。”张伟害羞地不敢看他，他握住张伟的手腕从眼睛一直吻到漂亮的蝴蝶骨，他开口就是索取：“就是因为哥哥太漂亮了，我才忍不住嘛，张伟刚刚这么漂亮，我又硬了。”

他们离得太近，以至于他的后背贴着王一博的胸膛，他的后穴被他的肉棒又一次抵住，那根东西烫得张伟一哆嗦，下意识地下面那张小嘴就咬紧了王一博，没等他回答，他的腰就被王一博把住，那根东西又一次捅进了他的后穴。

“张伟，明明都有过一次了，后面还是好紧啊，咬得我好舒服…”

“在浴缸里面肯定会硌着，咱们出去。”王一博抱起他，交合处不分离地走出浴缸让他趴在洗浴台上，王一博把着他的腰，他的脚尖勉强够到地面，基本是悬空被王一博后入式的操他。

“哥哥，屁股再翘高点，抬头看看啊，你好漂亮。”他的面前就是成片的镜子，他从来没想过自己还能有这样的表情，眼泪和口水混在一起滴落在洗浴台上，胸前的两颗茱萸被王一博抓在手指间玩弄，之后他能看到王一博在他身后把住他的腰进入他的温柔表情，还能看见他和王一博交合的地方，王一博的那根东西又大又红，每一次进入他都会响起啪啪的声音，每次抽出来都会翻起他后穴的嫩肉。

好爽啊，一博儿，一直…操我啊…

王一博终于依依不舍地放开了他胸前的红果，用双手抱起张伟的双腿呈M形张开，他不断吞吐王一博巨根的后穴和前面的那根东西印在镜子上，他的脑袋混沌不已，王一博的脑袋压在他的肩上舔舐他的脖子：“妖儿，你好美啊。”王一博把他转过身，巨根在他的那处转了一圈，后穴又是一阵收缩，他已经射不出精水了，呜呜地叫了几声。

王一博像是察觉了什么把张伟抱出了浴室，张伟的双腿夹紧王一博的腰，也让他的后穴收紧了起来，王一博走路抱着他一颠一颠的，每一下都撞在张伟的那一点上，张伟的前面摩擦着王一博炙热的腹部又有出精的前兆，颤抖着又半勃起了。

他们摔在了床上，王一博顺势吻住了张伟，张伟才高潮没多久，被王一博操弄了一路，一下子又有抬头的迹象，王一博松开张伟的唇瓣，转而攻之胸前的甜果，他伸出舌头舔舐着、用牙齿摩擦着，另一只手也玩弄着那边的凸起，那红果硬硬的可爱极了，最后他来到了更可爱的地方，他伸手握住，一声隐忍的呻吟传入耳中，上下撸动着张伟的那根东西，张伟哭叫着又射出了一股精液，张伟浑身痉挛后穴猛地一缩紧，王一博被他夹得缴械投降和他一道射了，张伟抵不住睡意，叫了一声一博儿之后便没了声音，沉沉地睡了过去，王一博却不着急拔出来，他亲吻着张伟的额头，然后又摸着张伟的肚子，那里面有他的形状，他把精液和那根东西都留在了张伟的体内，并期待着明天早上还会有怎样的好事发生。


End file.
